


Zenith

by Nugggets (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Agni Kai, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar Fusion, Bending (Avatar), Dolley/Maria/Martha W are like Ty Lee/Azula/Mai, GWASH IS THE AVATAR, KING GEORGE IS THE EVIL FIRE LORD, M/M, Multi, New Avatar, Same with Tjeffs/Jmads/Burr, literally is an avatar the last airbender au okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nugggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenith (n): the highest point reached in the heavens by a celestial body; the highest point<br/>-<br/>Hamilton Avatar The Last Airbender au</p><p>note: no longer being updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> Gwash is originally a firebender. Then he learned earthbending and waterbending and airbending (in that order)
> 
> George III is a prince of the Fire Nation and eventually becomes Fire Lord. Also he is the wORST AND CHALLENGES HIGH RANKING PEOPLE TO AGNI KAI

**Zenith: (n), the highest point reached in the heavens by a celestial body**

The Avatar is the master of all four elements. The first Avatar is someone who lived many many years ago. A legend. But now...

The previous fire lord died. Along with him, the previous Avatar as well. It’s been years since the last Avatar died, and none know who the next Avatar is, or where they are.

Then, in a town in the Fire Nation, a young boy by the name of George Washington learned to fire bend at a young age. He was very proficient at it, and many of his neighbors considered him to be very talented. Then, out of nowhere, he found out how to earthbend and waterbend. He was the Avatar. He hid it from everyone around him. He was afraid he was going to be brought to the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord at the time was a terrifying man. His son was a bit scarier too. His son, George III, he challenges the high ranking soldiers to Agni Kai to see if they are worthy of their rank and titles.

Then, George became a soldier. He eventually continued to rise in the ranks, something that George III obviously noticed. A letter came to George’s door in the night. He was challenged to an Agni Kai by George III. The current Fire Lord’s health was declining and he was thinking to promote George. If George III is to become Fire Lord, he wants to know how worthy they are.

The day of the Agni Kai was tense. Both Georges were preparing themselves to fight. Some last minute training and preparations for the event went on. It was frightening.

When it began, it was deadly from the beginning. George spitting fire from his fists, George III deflecting the attacks. It went on for a long time. By the time it was three quarters done, both men were panting, exhausted. _Is that all you’ve got, Washington?!_ George remembers what he yelled.

After this he proceeded to get beaten down by George III.

Until his eyes begin to glow. A white light shown within them. He got up slowly. George III didn’t notice what happened until he was pushed backwards into a pillar with a gust of air. He couldn’t airbend. He hadn’t learned it yet. But still, he awakened that power inside him through the Avatar state.

Once it wore off, George saw what he had done. The place where they fought was absolutely wrecked. Holes where he used his earthbending were everywhere, burns on the ground, and George III doubled over in pain. Then, there were whispers from the crowd. _He’s the Avatar? Should we bring him to the Fire Lord? What of the prince?_

George swiftly left the scene. He couldn’t be brought to the Fire Lord, nor could he face the Fire Nation again. He nearly killed the prince. Even if Agni Kai were meant to have your opponent die to prove your honor, George couldn’t bring himself to kill the crown prince of the Fire Nation.

He ran. Over the next weeks he hid, away from the Fire Nation. He knew George III was looking for him.

That was when he ended up at the Air Temples. Or the Southern Air Temple to be exact. It is where he is now


	2. 02. Metanoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metanoia (n), the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gOD I ACTUALLY BEGAN PUMPING OUT CHAPTERS BUT THEYRE SHORT BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT ITS NOT BC IM LAZY BUT BC I CAN NEVER WRITE THINGS THAT ARE SUPER LONG UNLESS ITS CRACKY AND WEIRD??

It was strange entering the Southern Air Temple. The nomads there were very kind, but it felt so different. In the Fire Nation, it wasn’t bright like the Air Temples. It was very brand new. Not all of the Fire Nation people were terrifying or sadistic or cold hearted. He knew that. He was friends with his soldiers and the civilians in his hometown. The Air Temples had a new aura of familiarity to it. George breathed in the fresh and and was shown around by a resident airbender.

Once the tour was done, he decided to walk around himself. He knows some nomads were looking at him. An outsider. But he was also the Avatar. Then one of them came up to him.

His face was beautiful, he looked amazing. ‘Is this person real? How can anyone be this beautiful?’ George thought. The person went up to him, and outstretched his hand. “Hi! My name’s Gilbert du Motier Lafayette, just call me Lafayette or Laf!” he smiled. George’s cheeks grew red at the sight of Lafayette, but took his hand and shook it. His first friend.

As time went on, George learned to airbend. He trained hard, learning the movements. He hung around Lafayette a lot and joked around with him. Whenever Lafayette smiled though, he’d feel something in him, like his heart fluttering and his face heating up. He didn’t know what it was and he wasn’t sure if it was anything that needed to be spoken of, so he ignored it. Mostly.

He couldn’t help feel a bit awkward when he was around Lafayette. He found out what the feeling was when he was just lying in his bed. George was only trying to rest from a minor injury when he realized, ‘I’m in love with Lafayette.’ George shot up in bed, despite the injury on his side. The revelation happened too quickly. He couldn’t tell Lafayette, not yet.

Then, days turned to weeks, weeks became months, months ended up becoming years. The Air Nomads became his second family. He’s had happy moments with them, witnessing the moment when some of them got their flying bison. He remembers Lafayette’s face when he got his flying bison. He hadn’t decided on a name for the bison until they returned to the Southern Air Temple.

He and Lafayette were resting alongside the flying bison when Lafayette suddenly spoke up.

“I think...I think I’m going to name it Enjolras.”

“Enjolras?”

“Yeah! I think I’ve seen it in a book once, you know, the one about that was about that failed rebellion in the Earth Kingdom?”

“Oh that one? I haven’t read it yet.”

Lafayette gasped. “How could you not read it yet?! I’m going to have to lend it to you right away!” He grabbed George’s hands.

As Lafayette continued to yell at George about not reading that one book, George was laughing at how enthusiastic Lafayette was about it.

“Hey! Stop laughing at me, this is serious! You need to read it!!”

George couldn’t help laughing. He smiled happily. That was when Lafayette fell for him.

-

Soon, George’s airbending training ended. He needed to learn how to earthbend and waterbend, and fast. George III has begun to assemble a large army in order to invade other nations. Lafayette was chosen to accompany George to the other nations to find a teacher to help him learn the other elements. He had no need to learn firebending, for he had mastered it long ago.

They set off after a long string of goodbyes from the airbenders. Before their departure, the monks went up to them and presented them with bracelets of good luck to make sure their trip is safe.

George sat in the large saddle of Enjolras while Lafayette took the reins. “ _Partir_ , Enjolras!”

George and Lafayette sadly waved goodbye to the airbenders. “Where do we need to go first?” Lafayette looked back to where George was examining a map. “I’d say we head to the Northern Water Tribe. There should be someone who can teach me there.” Lafayette grinned. “Alright then, George. Enjolras, _partir_!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partir: go/leave
> 
> Les Miserables is a book that exists in this world btw but its never explicitly names bc reasons. and yes Enjolras the air bison is the best
> 
> the washette is super real now ok bye
> 
> tumblr: @chenkin-nuggets  
> friend that helped w this: @bisexual-fury


	3. 03. Orenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orenda (n): a mystical force present in all people that empowers them to affect the world, or change their own fate or destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to calm tf down my gOD THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW SOMEONE S TO P. ME

In the Fire Nation, however, there was quite a problem. George III was yelling. He needed to find the Avatar, he needed to find the one who nearly killed him in the Agni Kai.

“Seabury!”

“Yes, m’lord!” The young man went to him with no hesitation. Samuel Seabury was not a firebender like most of the government in the Fire Nation. As his name implied, he was a waterbender, from the Southern Water Tribe. He left his tribe in order to find a better life and he ended up loyal to the Fire Lord and becoming one of the Fire Lord’s trusted men. “I’m going to send you to the Earth Kingdom. I need you to find Charles Lee. He has some useful information regarding the issue of the Avatar’s whereabouts.”

“Yes sir!” Samuel swiftly left the room to prepare for his trip to the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se specifically.

After Samuel left, pushing past the person who was at the doorway, Thomas Jefferson. “So. You’re still trying to look for the Avatar?” he was smirking. Soon after he entered, James Madison and Aaron Burr appeared. The infamous trio who believed the people of the Fire Nation should have more power than that of the government. Especially since George III took power. To give some background, George III’s reign included quite a bit of illegality, scandals, even corruption. All of which are mostly because all George III wanted was vengeance against the Avatar. The three didn’t exactly agree with their current Fire Lord’s decision of staying focused on looking for the Avatar.

“Can’t you just accept it already? The Avatar isn’t coming back here.” James said, crossing his arms. It was true. James was there to witness the Agni Kai, and the way George fled the scene made it obvious he wasn’t going to come back. “Not until he’s ready, anyways.”

“And when would he be ready to show his face in the Fire Nation?” George III growled.

Aaron shrugged. “Maybe when his training is done.”

“How long would that take then, Mister Burr?”

“Months, maybe years. He has to master four elements. If I was able to master firebending within, half a year or longer, I’d say a year or more to be exact.”

Soon, Thomas came up with an idea. “Why don’t you send us to find him. I bet we can get to him before the comet arrives next year.” George III turned to him, smiling deviously. The three worked together best and if they joined forced to find the Avatar, maybe they can capture him and possibly even kill him so that the Fire Nation may become unstoppable. “Of course! You can find the Avatar as well. The more in the field, the bigger chance of finding him.”

“We’ll prepare for travel, sir.” Aaron stated, leaving to go to his shared home with James and Thomas, who followed.

Once they left, someone came to the door again. Another group, but this time they were women. Martha, Dolley, and Maria. “So you send those three guys, who are politicians, to find him and not us, the people who have been training our asses off to fight for the Fire Nation?” Maria stated, annoyed by the lack of missions they’ve been on.

“I have my reasons.”

“Like what? You want us to be concubines? Because that’s not happening, George. We need to do something. We can help you find the Avatar too!”

“Yeah!” Martha and Dolley said in unison. They continued to yell at George III until he snapped.

“FINE! Now leave. Get out of my sight.” He slammed his fists on the table.

“Thank you.” Maria said, “Let’s go girls.”

He was going to regret this, but he allowed it. He needed to find the Avatar. The bigger the chances, the better.

\---

George and Lafayette stopped just outside a village crowded by forest. “Do we need to buy anything?” Lafayette used his airbending to help himself down. “Maybe some food. Let me come with you just in case.”

George hopped down and landed on the grassy ground below. The village was small, seemed like one of those places where everyone knows each other and everyone’s friends. The people were friendly, they kindly showed them where they can find certain things like supplies. The gathered quite a bit of supplies and food.

“Everyone here seems kind of friendly, it seems like there’d be no problems whatsoever-”

Lafayette was cut off by the sight of someone landing on their backs in front of him and George. They looked to see what was going on and saw someone who looked like a thug of some kind. The person on the ground attempted to get up, but seemed hurt enough that he couldn’t. “This is what happens when you try to argue with one of our own.” the thug spoke before turning around to leave. “Hey! What gives you the right to hurt someone!” George yelled once the thug was almost with his group of friends.

“Hah. Another person trying to pick a fight? Do you know who you’re talking to?” the thug asked, clenching his fists.

“I believe I do, sir. I’m talking to someone who thinks that he is better than the rest of the world even though all he does is terrorize people who are weak, and not making any sort of significant thing happen in the world.” George crossed his arms, and turned his head to see Lafayette, who was trying to check on the man’s wounds. “Why you little-” the thug charged at him, trying to swing at George’s face.

George swiftly dodged the blow and kicked his leg upwards, and created flames to make the thug move backwards. “A bender! Shit!” the thug yelled, still moving backwards towards his group. “Let’s get out of here!”

The group of thugs ran in the opposite direction and the area was empty except for him, Lafayette, the man, and a few onlookers who quickly left to mind their own business. George and Lafayette’s attention was turned to the injured man. “Hey. Are you alright?” Lafayette asked. From the looks of it the man was from the water tribes, the Northern one to be exact.

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine.” the man sat up. “Thank you for defending me. My name’s Alexander Hamilton. I’m from the Northern Water Tribe, what about you?”

Lafayette gave Alexander a delighted smile. “I am Lafayette, no need to know my full name, it’s too long. I’m from the Southern Air Temple. Um,” Lafayette turned to George as if to ask if he could tell Alexander that he was the Avatar. George nodded. “This is George Washington, he- he’s the Avatar.”

“Wh- Is that true?” Alexander exclaimed. He couldn’t believe it. The Avatar saved his life?

“Yeah, but I’m still training…” George began to control fire with one hand and air with the other.

“Oh wow. I’ve always wondered who the Avatar was. I’ve only heard about you once, a few years back, when George III was still prince.”

George looked down at his feet. Memories of the Agni Kai flooded his mind. “Don’t remind me of that, please.” George said sadly.

“Sorry George…” Alexander said quietly, ashamed that he accidentally brought back bad memories. Eventually, Lafayette and George decided they had to get going. “Where?” Alexander swiftly asked.

“Ah, well the Northern Water Tribe to help George learn the element.” Lafayette replied to his question. Almost instantly, Alexander’s eyes lit up.

“Take me with you! I can probably be of use to you afterwards. Let me be a permanent companion of yours!” Alexander pleaded with them. Lafayette looked at George. George looked at Lafayette. Alexander would’ve thought they were telepathically communicating. “Well?”

George finally spoke and said, “Welcome to the team, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying;  
> im sorta implying that George III is going kinda crazy now that he's hellbent on looking for Gwash 
> 
> also um Maria Reynolds, Martha (Washington), Dolley Madison vs Thomas, James, Aaron for who can find Gwash first. However, let's see who ends up joining them first lol
> 
> also expect meeting new characters and the cabbage cart guy even :))
> 
> my tumblr: @chenkin-nuggets  
> friend's tumblr that helped: @bisexual-fury :)


	4. 04.1. Mamihlapinatapai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamihlapinatapai (n): a look shared by two people, wishing that the other would initiate something they both desire but which neither wants to begin
> 
> Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to make the fortune teller part. but the fortune teller part for this au is gonna be in two chapters

“So, Alexander, why were you at that village?” George asks one day during their journey. He lied back against the saddle.

“I was on my way to learn more from the Southern Water Tribe. Boat stopped at that island. Then the whole thug thing happened and here I am!” Alexander exclaimed, looking over the edge of Enjolras’ body. He watched the clouds pass by and reached his hand out. Lafayette still had the reins in his hand to control Enjolras.

George nodded, a moved to get the map. They were still in sort of non-bending territory. They passed through a few villages, went above high mountains. Soon, they made their way to another town that was in the shadow of a large mountain. When Lafayette, Alexander, and George arrived at the gate of the town, they were greeted by a friendly man. “Hello, travellers. I believe our local fortune teller predicted you would arrive here.”

“Fortune teller?” Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

“Predicted?” Alexander asked, confused. “Are you sure you have the right people? And are you sure you can trust this fortune teller?”

“Of course!” The man smiled. “All of her fortunes come true. For example, right now! You arrived just like she said so!”

Alexander seemed suspicious of what the fortune teller predicted. He was alright with fortune telling but not trusting it every single day of your life. Every now and then, sure, but not everyday.

“Okay...um. Should we go there then?” Lafayette asked the man. The man nodded, and told them to follow him. They walked throughout the town, passing by shops and people. They then came to a small square and there was a large pair of red doors which they figured out was the fortune teller’s.

They entered the building and inside was a young girl. “Oh! Welcome!” She spoke, smiling. “Here, take a seat. Would you like anything? A snack, something to drink?” She led them to a small area where they can take a seat and relax. They awkwardly sat themselves down on the cushions and asked for some tea. The girl agreed and left to prepare some. “A fortune teller, really? Why are we wasting our time here?” Alexander grumbled, obviously annoyed with their choice to stay in the town for longer than needed. “No need to be upset, le petit lion. We aren’t going to stay longer than a week.”

“Excuse me, we’re staying here for more than a day?”

“Alexander.” George looked at Alexander, which immediately shushed him. “We need to rest for a while. Plus, Enjolras can’t continue flying for days straight.”

He hadn’t considered their only way of transportation’s wellbeing. He just remembered Enjolras was still a living thing. Soon, the girl stepped out into the small area with tea on a small tray. Lafayette thanked her and took the tray from her hands. She gave him a small smile and left to go back to what seemed to be where the kitchen area was. As she walked there, the sliding door opened and a woman walked in.

“Hello ma’am!” The girl said cheerfully.

“Oh!! You know what your aunt told me? She said that my true love will come to me with a rare panda lily!”

The girl giggled. She adored how people were so happy with their fortunes, but she wished she knew where her true love was. She looked back at the three men who were sat in the waiting room and sighed sadly. “I wish I knew what my true love will do for me…”

The woman laughed to herself. “You do know your aunt can give you a reading, right?”

“I know, but I just want to find out on my own.” She said, walking away. Then, the girl’s aunt, the fortune teller, stepped out to where the three were waiting. “Okay, who is next?” She called out. The fortune teller looked at the group expectantly, waiting for whoever wished to go first. Lafayette got up, shrugging. He supposed he should go first instead.

The fortune teller sat him down and took his palm.

Outside, George was feeling a bit nervous. He knows he shouldn’t be nosy about what Lafayette is talking about, but his curiosity got the best of him. “I’m going to go find the bathroom…” he said awkwardly as he got up and walked into the hall. Alexander just continued to drink his tea.

George crept silently outside the sliding door where Lafayette and the fortune teller were. He tried to be as silent as possible to listen to their conversation.

“Do you see anything interesting?” Lafayette asked, watching the fortune teller look at his palm. “Yes, actually. The one who you’re going to be with is going to be a very powerful bender. However, you will have no children of your own but, you will care for one later on.” The fortune teller let go of Lafayette’s hand. “Is there anything else you’d like to ask?”

Outside, George cheered to himself and left the hall, acting as if he did nothing. Alexander had just finished his tea when George returned and Lafayette was done with his reading. The fortune teller came to the room again, and Alexander got up. “Oh, I don’t need to read you, son.” Alexander’s face became confused. “I can see it already. Your life has always been painful. There will be more of that in the future but there is still a glimmer of hope there that shows you will be alright. But the pain you will still receive is mostly self inflicted.”

Alexander sat down immediately. Mostly self inflicted. How? Instead of Alexander, George went into the room with the fortune teller. The fortune teller sat him in front of a small hearth, where the fire was quite small. “Here,” the fortune teller took a small basket full of bones, “choose one. The fire makes cracks in the bones and I read them to find your fortune.”

George took one, a slightly large bone and tossed it into the fire. After a while, the bone began to crack. At first the crack was small, but it became bigger as the flames raged onwards. “I’ve never seen anything like this!” the fortune teller gasped. The cracks eventually began to grow, soon breaking the bone into pieces and the fire intensifying. The fortune teller stared at the hearth, wide eyed. “I-I can’t believe this, you will be involved in a great battle between good and evil, between the forces of light and dark. You will be in a battle for the fate of the entire world, and should you fail, the world will perish!” she wailed in shock.

“Okay but did it say anything about a love interest?” George asked, having known the information about the battle beforehand. The fortune teller picked up a fragment of the bone. “It did, but you will die before they do. They will live on and tell your story throughout the land.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I’m sure I must leave now.” George politely excused himself out of the room.

He left to find Lafayette and Alexander speaking with the girl from earlier. “You two ready to go find a place to rest?” He asked, standing over them. “Yes, George. Come on Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: @chenkin-nuggets  
> friend that helped: @bisexual-fury
> 
> btw yes this is the fortune teller/volcano episode in ATLA so u kno the washette is gonna be real.


	5. 04.2. Mamihlapinatapai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamihlapinatapai (n): a look shared by two people, wishing that the other would initiate something they both desire but which neither wants to begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took like. a week. im sorry but school happened. 
> 
> someone push me into a spike pit

The three eventually found their way to a small inn where they can rest their feet and sleep. Alexander was still lost in thought from the “reading” the fortune teller gave him.  _ Self inflicted pain,  _ He thought. He still wondered how it would happen, and he didn’t know whether or not to heed the warning of the woman. 

 

“Is he still sulking about his fortune?” Lafayette asked, peering into Alexander’s room. George sighed. He did realize that the fortune revealed more than Alexander wanted, but it gave him insight as to what he should and shouldn’t do. “I suppose so. It did seem to hit him hard, especially the part about how his life was already painful.” George said leaning against the doorframe.

 

Lafayette was deeply concerned by Alexander’s current behavior. He was tempted to try to talk to him but George stopped him. “Let him rest, Laf. Maybe he’ll talk to us in the morning.” George walked off to his room. Before Lafayette followed suit, he looked inside Alexander’s

room one last time.

 

\--

 

“So, James,” Aaron began, walking towards the smaller man. “Can you firebend?” It’s a question that lots of people seemed to ask James whenever they met him, and it’s a question that has been prodding at Aaron’s mind lately. James thought a moment to come up with the right answer. “I guess. It’s not exactly firebending but, I suppose it is a subcategory of it.” James shrugged, leaning over the side of the ship to look at the ocean. 

 

Aaron was confused.  _ A subcategory?  _

 

“Then, what can you do if it isn’t firebending with actual fire?”

 

James moved his arms in a circular motion and thought,  _ Peace of mind, absence of emotion… _ Aaron backed up before anything could happen. Soon, sparks began to fly from James’ fingertips. James aimed out towards the sky over the ocean, away from their ship, and the lightning he created was shot into the air. Aaron stared in awe. “How.” is all he said. James breathed heavily. Lightningbending wasn’t very good for him, but it was all he could do. He wasn’t too skilled at bending either, so he never truly fought anyone or sparred. 

 

Thomas then entered the scene with a smile. “Oh Burr, did James show you his lightningbending?” he cheerfully asked. Thomas had obviously seen it before considering the smile on his face. 

 

Aaron asked how James learned it, and all he got in reply was an “I don’t know.”

 

Soon, a soldier on their ship came to them with a letter from the Fire Lord explaining what the situation is with their mission.

 

\--

 

The next morning at the village, everyone had gathered in the town square. “What’s going on?” George asked a town resident. 

 

“We’re waiting for the fortune teller to tell us how the year is going to be. She uses the clouds.” the resident said, looking to the middle of the square. Then, the fortune teller stepped out into the square and went to the middle. All gathered around her. The fortune teller held a book, and looked to the sky. She began to name off clouds and their meanings, when she pointed to a cloud. Her eyes lit up. “The town will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!!” she exclaimed happily. The town rejoiced at the good news. Lafayette, Alexander, and George looked up at what they believed was a mountain at first. For years this village lived underneath a volcano.

 

The crowd dispersed after the fortune teller left and resumed their everyday lives. Lafayette decided he’d go to Enjolras and feed him, while George and Alexander stayed in town. It was an overall normal day. He and Alexander were at a food stand, when suddenly a happy yell came from behind him. “Yes! I will marry you!” 

 

It was the lady from the fortune teller’s the day before. It seemed her true love did give her a rare panda lily. Then George got an idea. He went up to the couple, and asked where the other got the panda lily. “They grow on the rim of the volcano,” they said. George immediately went to Alexander and took him to the mountain.

 

“What’s the point in this again?” Alexander asked, jetting himself upward using the water and moisture he took from some grass. “We’re looking for those panda lilies that grow near the top of the volcano.”

 

“Aren’t those the flowers you give to the one you love? As far as I’ve known you don’t like anyone.” 

 

“Well, you don’t know who I like.” George looked back to Alexander. The realization dawned on him. George likes Lafayette. “Oh. You like...Laf?” Alexander asked, needing clarification.

 

George nodded and continued up the volcano. He neared the edge of the mouth of the volcano and saw them. Many panda lilies growing on the side of the volcano’s mouth. He plucked one out of the ground while Alexander continued to make his way upwards. George looked upon the rest of the top of the volcano before realizing. “Alexander,” George said in shock, “The fortune teller was wrong.”

 

“What do you mean- oh.”

 

“We need to warn the village. Quickly!” 

 

\--

 

Lafayette knocked on the fortune teller’s door. After chilling with Enjolras for a bit, he figured he’d visit, especially since the tea was nice. Instead of the young girl answering, it was the fortune teller herself. “Oh, it’s you again, what can I help you with?” Lafayette didn’t have much to say, but he asked something he’d been wondering lately. “When you said my one true love was a powerful bender...who did you see?”

 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

 

“Yes. I’m curious, really.”

 

“I’m afraid that it’s a secret. You should find out on your own.” The fortune teller smiled and let Lafayette say “Thank you” before closing the door. 

 

“LAFAYETTE!!!” A voice yelled from across the way. It was George and Alexander. They looked absolutely exhausted. Lafayette looked at the duo in confusion. “The volcano. It’s going to-”

 

The town shook violently, some people began stumbling over. They looked upwards to the volcano, and smoke was coming out from it. “Oh no.”

 

People gathered in the square. “Everyone! The volcano is going to erupt!!” George yelled to the crowd. 

 

“But the fortune teller said our town will not be destroyed.”

 

Alexander sighed. “Look, we believe the town will not be destroyed but in order for that to happen, we need to work together to save the town!” He shouted. The crowd murmured before agreeing to defend the town from the volcano. All of the earthbenders came with George to build a trench, the non benders helped as well but dug using shovels. The volcano rumbled once more. The plan was to make a trench to lead the lava into the river water around the town 

“Everyone! Stay back, now!”

 

The townspeople evacuated the trench and into the town square. Lafayette, Alexander, and George watched the lava pour from the volcano. It crept towards the town, destroying everything in its path, eventually reaching the trench. The trench filled slowly, but it wasn’t deep enough. George realized this before anyone else and took action. He took into the sky using his airbending. As he did so, rocks began to spew from the volcano and into the river of lava in the trench. The lava began to overflow and pour over the side when George created wind to sweep it up and dry it. 

 

He had successfully stopped the volcano from destroying the town. Alexander and Lafayette watched in amazement as the lava was kept from the town. “Wow...George is really a powerful bender..” Alexander said.

 

“Wait,” Lafayette moved to look at Alexander. “What did you say?”

 

“Nothing, I just said George is a really powerful bender.”

 

Lafayette’s eyes widened. The words of the fortune teller echoed in his mind,  _ The one who you’re going to be with is going to be a very powerful bender.  _

 

Morning came and the townspeople came out to observe what happened. “Thank you, Avatar!” The fortune teller said. “You saved the town, and my prediction came true.”

 

George smiled and said that it wasn’t just his doing, it was everyone’s doing. Lafayette had already gotten Enjolras prepared for more travel. “George! It’s time to leave!” Alexander called from the saddle. George made his way up and sat in the saddle. He waved to the town as they flew off into the sky. He sighed. “That was a lot of work..” He said. 

 

“Don’t expect being the Avatar to be easy, George. I wouldn’t know, but you’ve only been Avatar for a few years.” Lafayette said, guiding Enjolras north. George yawned. “Don’t worry, Laf, I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah jmads can bend lightning but not fire for some reason. idek why i did that. also tjeffs has purple/pink/magenta flames :)
> 
> me: @chenkin-nuggets  
> tumblr friend that helped me out w this: @bisexual-fury
> 
> ALSO ALSO EXPECT NORTHERN WATER TRIBE NEXT CHAPTER :)

**Author's Note:**

> btw i made this w my cool tumblr friend: @bisexual-fury.
> 
> my tumblr is @chenkin-nuggets


End file.
